Forum:New Category tree
Moved from Community portal. Here is proposition of new category tree, so that it would be more clean and stick to canon. My idea was to make it: # Simple # Easy to navigate # Logical # Max 3 levels rule (used usually to make game interfaces, but works here too) # Minimum number of categories, yet possibly big functionality # Do not create unneeded categories, like for 2 articles, or empty with articles one. # Do not create categories for things placed on lists, as Notable >Organisation name< members. # Do not make lists - Categories are lists! It's unneeded duplicate of information's. Also it should be noted that two things are needed to be made: 1. Create page in help - Help:Category propositions, and 2. All not listed categories will be deleted. What do you think about it? Such tree is needed to be done in anyway - for pages. All suggestions, categories to be added (yet please, do not add it above, just write below where to put it), opinions are welcomed. SkywalkerPL 17:45, 22 April 2007 (UTC) *Pretty good, I like it! It is looks great. Are their going to be any more changes, or should we start processeing articles right now?--Homeworld Fleet 21:38, 25 April 2007 (UTC) **I guess that no, there won't be much changes, feel free to process them. (I will start when get back to home). To make task easier I made links to categories. Redlinked are this one not processed yet (some blue-linked too). Oh, and fanon: Fanon articles are only in Fanon categories. Articles with fanon should have fanon moved to section Fanon and not be putted into Fanon categories (yet some should have main template used (read topic above about fanon). SkywalkerPL 10:22, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ***Everyone willing to take part in changing categories, please sign in to New Category tree project at Projects page I like the new tree but feel that, in the interest of allowing maximum navigation we should categorize all the "super-categories" (e.g. Homeworld universe, Real-world articles, etc.) under the "Encyclopedia Hiigara" banner. This is similar to what Wookieepedia does by putting many of their categories under the Wookieepedia category. Niirfa-sa 12:35 24 Aug 2007 (UTC) * I don't see much need of creating super-categories. They might make navigation bit easier, there is no big need of it, when you can just click on text "category" and you can see whole category tree - easy and helpful. And if there really should be such category it should ba named according to category tree, that is: "System categories & other", "Inuniverse categories", "Fanon categories", "Real-life categories", and in each one of them there should be nothing else then subcategories. Oh, and about Vehicles: It was made this way to avoid confusion with Space Stations. Anyhow now it's lot easier, when you have 4 subcategories in Units and buildings, instead of 3, and 1 subcategory in Vehicles category - it's bit... odd and much less intuitive. Only thing we might change is name of Units and buildings category, yet for me it fits well. SkywalkerPL 13:44, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ** Okay. In the intersets of convenience and unity I'll go ahead and stick with the new category policy. Although I don't quite understand I do think it works well and you seem to have it all sorted out. Niirfa-sa 21:22 24 Aug 2007 (UTC)